viewmaster_interactive_visionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Film Party 6: Wang Film's Mad World of Television
Taglines What's a troubled TV network to do when the ratings are falling and the executives' blood pressure is rising? Why, hire Mario the Sexy Plumber as programmer, then sit back and watch what happens to the air-waves! Storyline Everyone was doing their daily routines in the castle, when suddenly Mario barged through the front doors and bragged about a video he uploaded onto his channel, TheAwesomeMario. Awed by the massive view count, everyone except for SMG4 decided to make their own YouTube channels. The next day, SMG4 was bombarded with Skype messages from his friends requesting him to watch their videos. Saying there was nothing better to do, SMG4 watched them. Gameplay Wang Film Party 6: Wang Film's Mad World of Television, as with previous installments of the Wang Film Party series, plays as an interactive board game, where up to four players take turns rolling Number Cubes with numbers 1-10, the number indicating how far they can travel. The goal of the game is to earn coins to buy the Stars, which are dependent on the board's rules. In the beginning of every game, players are introduced to the board, where they are asked to hear about the board and any unique quirks it may have. The game then determines the order the players go, by hitting Number Cube, where higher numbers mean players go sooner. At the beginning of every game, players receive 10 tokens to start with. During board gameplay, players can obtain various items called Orbs, very alike to Wang Film Party 5: A New Hope's Orbs, from either purchasing them from Orb Shops, passing Orb Spaces, or winning them by landing on ? Spaces to help themselves and/or hurt the other players. At the end of every turn, a mini-game is played, where the type of mini-game is determined by what color the space the players have landed on. All mini-games have their own controls and objectives, which are outlined prior to playing them. Winning players receive 10 tokens from mini-games; however, certain types of mini-games such as bonus mini-games offer different prizes. After the mini-game is completed, the game is saved, and players return to the board to once again move around in. Various mini-games have special conditions to play in them: Mario's Expert Express mini-games occur at random, where number of tokens are placed at stake where higher scoring players earn more tokens; players also vote for minigames rather than have a roulette decide for them, Duel Personality mini-games occur when players either land on Duel Spaces or land on the same space in the last five turns, and Henry Mitchell and SMG3 mini-games can be played when players land on the characters' respective spaces. On the first turn, They'll have a Sesame Street News Flash sequence will play. On the forth turn, Elmo tells the story about an ape escapes from the A train and heads over to a birthday party. On the twenty-first turn, Henry the Lizard will give the reports and the narrator tells him the true story. and on the 22nd turn and the 43rd turn they will have Zobooland stories. On the twenty-fifth turn, They'll have a Waiter Grover sequence will appear. When they reached to five turns left has reached, a Five Turns Left Event commences, hosted with either Schoolhouse Rocky or Suffrage Woman depending on the time of the day. The current standings are tallied up, and the host brings in the fourth place player to spin the bonus wheel, which has many various effects, some greatly helping the last player. Another consequence is that players automatically duel each other if they land in the same space. After the last turn, the stats are tallied up once more, and Schoolhouse Rocky and Suffrage Woman give out bonus stars which are rewarded when players complete certain tasks. The player who has the most Stars wins the game, with tokens serving as a sudden-death tiebreaker; if the coin amount is also a tie, the winner is determined by a Number Cube. After the results, players can view various stats of each player, such as how many times the player has landed on certain spaces and line graphs depicting coin and star amounts throughout the game. One new mechanic introduced to the Wang Film Party series is the time of the day. In multiplayer boards, the game always starts out at daylight, hosted by Schoolhouse Rocky. Indicated by a meter by the beginning of every turn and by the pause menu, players can see how many turns the day time has left. After the third time, day changes to night, which also lasts three turns. During the change, the board alters to reflect the setting of the day, while also introducing various gameplay changes depending on the board, indicated by small cutscenes. In this time period, Suffrage Woman becomes the host. When three turns pass, the night changes to day once again, and the cycle repeats. After every session of either winning games or playing mini-games, Stars are rewarded, which are stored in the Party Supply Store. These stars can be used to buy various items of interest. Players can complete the overall game when they buy the Miracle Book and all individual pages. Game Modes Party Mode Solo Mode Talky-Stick Mode Minigame Mode Party Supply Store Option House Characters Areas Spaces Orbs Minigames Quotes Category:Rated E Games Category:2019 Games Category:2004 Games Category:View-Master Interactive Vision XL Category:Video Games